


Youthful

by LazyAyze



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Death, Don't judge a book by it's cover kids, F/M, Post-Mission, Psych Talk, School Shootings, Sorry in Canadian, mission, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 00:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyAyze/pseuds/LazyAyze
Summary: Rorschach inkblots are always left to the victim's own interpretation.PLEASE don’t read if u don’t like the tags even a little bit.





	Youthful

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh hopefully u read the tags, just in case.

Wails and sobs, blood and sirens, they come with unknowing lives being taken, especially with the young.

They both hate missions like these. Sure, all missions they deal with are horrible, but  _these-_ even the most uncaring of operators feel nauseous at such a scene.

A school, lively and jubilant only hours previous, now a ghost town, evacuated except for the parking lot. Red and blue flash in the afternoon sun, casting rays of feelings opposite of what's on the ground. Paramedics and police, military and Rainbow, they bustle around the lot in front of the graveyard of however many corpses.

Children. God damn  _children._

Frost watches from the back of an ambulance, sitting on the edge as a paramedic splints her sprained wrist and cleans her cuts. Pain pulses through her veins, beating like a drum although she ignores it to the best of her ability. From the vehicle, its lights on top reflecting in each of the other cars' windows, she watches a man crouching with some of the crying children whose parents haven't made it yet.

Hyperventilating, choking on sobs, snot and tears streaming down their faces- they're all so young, undeserving of what's happened. So many of their peers and teachers have been lost the the big baddies in white masks, used as hostages and killed after each attack Rainbow threw forth to stop them. 

They're too young to have been exposed to the cruelty of the world, but that's just how it is. They don't deserve to be considered the prey, but that's just how the world makes it out to be.

He's always looked threatening in his gear: a dark hood that shadows his face, paint that makes him look like a swamp monster to the younglings, guns on his back that scare and remind the children of too much far too fast. Some of the children don't want to get to close to his open arms.

Kapkan's always had a love for children.

Maybe because they're so vulnerable, maybe because he pities them? Maybe, it's because the good and innocent should  _never_ be hurt. When hunting, he's taught Frost to never aim for the juvenile.

He's kneeling on the asphalt with what seems to be a first year girl sitting on his knee, wailing and crying into his chest as Kapkan wraps an arm around her. The rest, the number of kids too big to still be here, keep their distance, terrified of the guns and knife he holsters, regarding the fact one of their peers are with him.

Rorschach inkblots are always left to the victim's own interpretation.

He's speaking to them, trying to calm and reassure them, but they stay away, scared as all kids are. Some even run away from him to the paramedics and police.

Although he's across the parking lot, Frost can see him upset and thinking hard. With the kids, they're  _traumatized_ \- it's easy to figure out. He's always one to figure out the motives and emotions and dig deep into the mind, and yet there's still something he can't figure out.

The bad men in white masks don't have a know motive, which makes this Hell all the worse.

Once the paramedic says she's done with the bandages, Frost thanks her solemnly and walks away from the ambulance. Even with her back to the flashing lights of blue, they still ingrain themselves into her eyes. Only a few feet away does he notice her, and as he looks up, she finally sees the carefully hidden pain and relief in his eyes. She knows him too well by this point.

Then, he turns to whisper Russian into the girl that he's hugging's ear as he hands her a medallion. She nods into his shoulder, her cries muffled by his outfit. He runs his fingers through her disheveled, blonde hair, staring into Frost's eyes.

Soon enough, the rest of the children wrap themselves around Frost, trying to seek the safety they're sure to not feel for awhile. 

 

_______

 

On the plane back to Hereford, the flight is silent. IQ has her bandaged head in her arms as she sits in the corner of the fuselage. Vigil leans back against the metal wall, staring at the ceiling, battling an inner storm. In his hand, Lion holds his crucifix, tear tracks under his closed eyes and a silent prayer on his pale lips. Frost's head leans against Kapkan's shoulder, her tired eyes threatening to close.

When he finally moves his hand to hold hers, it jolts her awake. Kapkan rubs his thumb over her knuckles, careful of the sprain. He thinly smiles down at her, his second attempt at consolation.

She knows he's seen the harsh reality the world brings, is somewhat fascinated by it too, but he knows his right from wrong. She knows it hurts him to be seen as the beast.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kapkan's kinda seen as a bit scary and closed off, but I see him as a kind and fair dad kinda guy that doesn't mean to be so bad looking. I think I said that right? Anyways, I just wanted to go into Kapkan's fascination with psychology and hunting with a bit of Kapkan/Frost and this is just what happened.
> 
> Me tumblr's https://ayezeeismee.tumblr.com


End file.
